Mighty Wonderballs
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: It'll take a twisted, utterly screwed experience in the Land of When-you-Get-a-Concussion until Bryan gets the guts to admit he's got the hots for Rei Kon.Rated high for language and some...er...scenes.


A/N: It's about time I got my story count up...but then again being busy with the In-Progress stories isn't bad either.

Help. I am currently buried under deadlines. XP

...enjoy!xD

**Mighty Wonderballs**

_**Chapter One**_

"Oh GET REAL, KUZNETSOV!" Tala screamed in the privacy of the Blitzkrieg Boy's locker room. "The boy LIKES you! Heck, he might even LOVE YOU! And YOUR reason for such a HORRIBLE rejection is because YOU don't think he's SURE he's making the RIGHT CHOICE?!"

Bryan was staring at the floor. "He wasn't himself at the time. He only wanted the action—"

"You think Rei would embarrass himself in front of all our friends, stake his dignity and bare his soul making such a confession just because he wanted to get in your pants?!" The last word came out in an angry hiss.

The redhead was fuming. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He threw his hands in the air at the hopelessness he was dealing with.

"Calm down, Tala," Kai said sternly. "Don't rush the guy." He turned to the morose, lilac-haired teen and continued. "But seriously, Bryan. If that's what you really feel about this, at least apologize to Rei. Tell him you're settling for a definite no. He might take it hard but he's a strong boy—"

"YOU'RE JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS! BOTH OF YOU!" Bryan suddenly cried out, catching both Russians off guard. It was a good thing only the three of them were in the room.

"Us...jumping?" Tala asked, confused. "Then you mean—"

Kai sighed and turned to leave. "You are one screwed fellow, did you know?" he said quietly. "We'll leave you to straighten things out so you wouldn't have an excuse to accuse us."

Without another word, the bluenette was out the door, followed by a still-clueless redhead. The steel door closed behind the pair.

"Did I miss something?" Tala asked Kai.

A smirk graced his companion's face. "Dense as ever, 'La. Dense as ever."

The redhead stopped in his tracks and stared at the progressing boy. "Dense...what—HEY! Who're you calling DENSE?!" And he jogged to catch up with the bluenette.

Kai was smiling. "He's in denial."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Bryan sighed. He knew coming to Japan was a bad idea.

All the Beyblading teams that made it in the First and Third World Championships plus others besides had been invited by the BBA International to compete in a series of exhibition matches in celebration of BBA Japan's re-launch.

The event was held in nowhere other than the aforementioned country, and tons of sporting fans from across the globe were ardently following it's coverage live and or via satellite.

One particular match had Bryan up against Rei, which ended in a crowd-swooning draw. After which, during dinner, the Chinese boy had drunk a little too much sake, dragged him to the bathroom and kissed him silly. To add to that, the next morning he announced over breakfast that he was in love with him!

Talk about a straightforward Rei. The image didn't suit him!

Bryan hadn't exactly turned him down as how Tala said, right? He just sort of...panicked and...ran out the room.

Yeah. Nothing to feel guilty about what he did!

But Rei and his feelings: were they really true or was that the sake and the hangover having a duet?

_Suck it up, Kuznetsov!_ he mentally scolded himself. _You DARE to hope?_

Gah.

But for pity of the poor neko, he had to seek closure for both their sakes. Maybe when all of them would be old and amnesiatic, this incident would be fit to laugh at in a mocking-scorning fashion.

He could imagine Tyson saying, _Oh what fools we were!_ in an annoying old-man that sounded very much like his grandfather.

_Get serious...Courage, Bryan!_

Talking can't possibly be more difficult than training in the Abbey, can it? Oh what he'd give to train rather than deal with this.

_Jerk,_ retorted the wretched thing he called his conscience. _You've got the hots for Rei too..._

**SCENE CHANGE AND TIME LAPSE**

The intensity of the spotlights was something to get used to. By the roars of the crowds, it seemed like the on-going match was reaching it's climax.

Bryan saw Rei up against Tyson as he slowly made his way toward his own team's dug-out.

In a sudden sweeping move from Dragoon, Drigger was violently thrown off the dish.

Rei's gasp made the blue-haired Jap boy look.

"Oh crap. BRYAN! WATCH OUT FOR THE BLADE!"

With an unceremonious clunk, the Russian was out cold on the stadium floor.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Bryan groaned and opened his eyes.

Motherfuck—he felt like he was suffering from a _major_ hangover!

A cheerful blue sky swam to his seeing range and so did a bit of foliage from this tree here...

What the—? Where was he?

Bryan bolted to a sitting position and instantly regretted it, having been overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the ground to stop spinning before he opened them again.

The place looked like a cross between Athens and Nagasaki. He deduced he was in the middle of some gigantic garden from the fact he was surrounded by tall bushes, that a tree was behind him, and that he could see a bit of roof belonging to something like a Pantheon.

But how and why?

Movement came from a ridiculously large bush up ahead.

"Who's there?" Bryan called warily, eyeing the rustling leaves.

He was half-startled, half-relieved when Kai's and Tala's heads popped up. "Boy, am I glad to see y—JESUS! Put some CLOTHES ON!"

The pair had stood up from their hiding place and was approaching him with some caution. They were stark naked...not so much as a fig leaf-attempt to offer decency.

It seemed that neither of the nude two were unnerved by their state of undress nor had the intention of heeding him.

"Is that the one?" Kai asked Tala.

"He fell from the sky," was his reply. "He's GOT to be the one! Besides, look at the size of..."

Kai nodded and turned to face Bryan. "You've finally come, Lord Bryan!"

The lilac-haired boy stared. "What? What are you say—why are you two naked?!"

"It was prophesized," said Tala. "...that when then sun is a crescent in the heavens, a boy with the Mighty Wonderballs would fall from the sky and save our land!"

"Mighty...?" Bryan followed the semi-excited gazes of his two companions. It led him straight to his crotch.

Turns out, he too, was stark naked and on either side of his length were balls the size of grapefruits.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

**TBC**

A/N: Presenting...My Summer Project! Yey! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo... Time to pass out! XP


End file.
